


Strip Billiards

by muzivitch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzivitch/pseuds/muzivitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://pot500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://pot500.livejournal.com/"><b>pot500</b></a>'s Games challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strip Billiards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://pot500.livejournal.com/profile)[**pot500**](http://pot500.livejournal.com/)'s Games challenge.

_**[Fic] Strip Billiards | Prince of Tennis, Shishido/Atobe**_  
Title: Strip Billiards  
Author: Muzy [[](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/profile)[ **muzivitch**](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/) ]  
Series: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: Shishido Ryoh/Atobe Keigo  
Rating: PG13  
Length: 292 words  
Note: Written for [](http://pot500.livejournal.com/profile)[**pot500**](http://pot500.livejournal.com/) 's Games challenge.

Shishido grinned with satisfaction and leaned against his pool cue. "I win," he said. "So take it off."

"I hate you."

"Do I need to remind you that this was your idea?" Shishido said, raising his eyebrows and shoving his bangs out of his eyes. He could use another trim, but couldn't be bothered with going to the barber on the corner.

Atobe Keigo narrowed his blue eyes and seethed. "You didn't have to take me up on it," he said as he flicked open the button of his jeans in an impatient gesture. "Especially since you have the advantage of being a damn billiards shark."

Shishido suspected that he was supposed to be insulted by that, and he grinned again. "If you'll recall, Keigo" - he only called Atobe 'Keigo' when they were alone, and almost always in a rough, jungle cat purr that sent a shiver up Atobe's spine - "I warned you several times, but you decided to be stubborn about it. And now you get to be naked."

"I'm still wearing underwear, asshole," Keigo said pissily. Shishido had won all his accessories and almost all his clothes, and he'd won...Shishido's hat.

"It's a shame," Shishido sighed in response, and his eyes gleamed as Keigo's pants dropped to the floor and the other boy kicked them away. "But the dark purple is a very nice touch."

"Shut up, Shishido. I'm going to win this next one."

He'd said that for the past six games, Shishido mused. "You're going to be naked after the next game," he said out loud.

Keigo wondered if it was against the rules to club your opponent on the head with a pool cue.  



End file.
